Hollyfrost
C(Do not delete this)<- delete this CTemplate belongs to ૮σƒƒεε↫|http://aminoapps.com/p/big3mn BC.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·. C┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ C┊ ┊ ☆ ┊ ┊ C┊ ☆ ☆ ┊ C★ ★ bc ╱ ╲ bc✵ table of contents ✵ cii. Basic information ⋆ ciii. Relationships ⋆Former~Lostfeather/Fleetfoot/ ciiii. family tree civ. Physical characteristics ⋆ civi. Mental characteristics ⋆ civii. history ⋆ civiii. quotes ⋆ bc ╲ ╱ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Basic Information C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci ❥current name Ci↛Hollyfrost C ❥past names C ↛Hollykit/Hollypaw C ❥Future names C↛none Ci ❥Sexuality Ci↛bisexual Ci ❥Current Rank Ci↛warrior C ❥past rank(s) Ci↛apprentice C ❥Future Rank(s) Ci↛queen Ci ❥Age Ci↛1 year 9 months Ci ❥Born Ci↛in nursery Ci ❥clan/tribe Ci↛Lionclan C ❥Past Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚none Ci ❥Future Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚Lionclan BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ CIMG=8IX BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI relationship C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Best friends Ci↛↚Lostfeather, Mistwhisper, Fleetfoot C ❥Friends Ci↛↚ Owlbelly, Paletundra, Tuftstrike C ❥Role Models Ci↛↚Doveleaves C ❥Crush Ci↛↚Current; Lostfeather BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=LBR BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Family Tree C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Mother Ci↛↚Morningrose C ❥Father Ci↛↚unknown C ❥Adopted mother Ci↛↚none C ❥Adopted father Ci↛↚none C ❥siblings Ci↛↚Tuftstrike C ❥Adopted siblings Ci↛↚none C ❥mate Ci↛↚Lostfeather/Fleetfoot C ❥Offspring Ci↛↚Driftkit,Jaykit, and Thornkit BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=SN8 BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI physical characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Fur color Ci↛↚Dark brown C ❥breed Ci↛↚stray C ❥eye color Ci↛↚dark green C ❥pelt color Ci↛↚ dark brown C ❥paw color Ci↛↚brown C ❥ disabilities Ci↛↚ none C ❥markings Ci↛↚darker brown stripes C ❥color of markings Ci↛↚darker brown Ci➣➣➣➣ C ❥ fur length Ci↛|2/10| C ❥ fur roughness Ci↛|1/10| C ❥fur softness Ci↛|9/10| C ❥speed Ci↛|1/10| C ❥agility Ci↛|3/10| C ❥offense Ci↛|5/10| C ❥defense Ci↛|7/10| C ❥self-defense Ci↛|9/10| C ❥hunting land creatures Ci↛|10/10| C ❥ hunting birds Ci↛|9/10| C ❥fishing Ci↛|0/10| C ❥leadership Ci↛|7/10| C ❥herb knowledge Ci↛|5/10| C ❥intelligence Ci↛|10/10| C ❥parenting Ci↛|4/10| BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=14V BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI mental characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥positive traits Ci↛↚Loyal, Forgiveness, polite, confident C ❥negative traits Ci↛↚Overconfident, controlling, defensive, greedy C ❥favorite things Ci↛↚the cats she loves ' ' C ❥strengths Ci↛↚Dealing with leadership issues, making cats trust her and is very good at being able to understand a cats character C ❥weaknesses Ci↛↚ cannot tell when someone doesn't like her or is irritated, often feels fear if not in control C ❥flaws Ci↛↚selfish, controlling, neophobic C ❥phobias Ci↛↚ big heights BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=5SO BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI History C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥kithood Ci↛↚As a kit Morningrose often neglected Hollyfrost for her brother. As a result Hollyfrost looked outside of her family for comfort and lost the closeness they could have had. Due to that she found her own family whiten friends and has the ability to gain relationships easily and keep them forever. She meets Lostfeather as a kit and they go on adventures such as trying to escape camp and getting caught multiple times. C ❥apprenticeship Ci↛↚Hollyfrost struggled to find the need to battle, because of this she was often felt put out and unneeded during training. She found herself developing small insecurities because Lostfeather would branch out of their relationship to meet other cats and sneak out of the den at night. Morningrose developed many arguments with Hollyfrost because of her not wanting to be close to her family, Hollyfrost would take this out on her hunting training which was how she eventually became very good at it. She began to think she was ugly but often would be told she wasn't by Fleetfoot. Whom she began developing a deep seated trust in. C ❥early adult Ci↛↚ Lostfeather and Hollyfrost are officially mates, she finds a bubble in her happiness and relies heavily on the she cat. During this time a moonclan threat arises in her clan and Hollyfrost begins wanting to run away. When she brings this up with her mate, it is declined, Lostfeather wishes to help her clan and Hollyfrost has a hard time understanding why. When Rainingkit is brought to the clan, Hollyfrost thinks this is the moment for her and Lostfeather to develop a family, Lostfeather declines again and focuses on other things. Hollyfrost often feels unloved but fills that with friends and cats she steadily becomes close to. Fleetfoot is one of those cats and he often steps over his boundaries to give her short kisses. C ❥mid adult Ci↛↚ Hollyfrost leaves Lostfeather for Fleetfoot, she is planning her escape to run away and explore the world because she doesn't really feel like a warrior. She ends up falling pregnant with Fleetfoots kits. After months of not having a friendship with her best friend, the first cat she tells is Lostfeather. Her former mate tells her she will love them truly and take care of them as much as she possibly can. This reforms their relationship and Hollyfrost gives birth to two sons and a daughter. When she learns of Lostfeathers pregnancy she debates telling Swiftstar, ultimately she helps her best friend birth them in secret and helps raise Blackkit. C ❥senior adult Ci↛↚Hollyfrost's daughter dies during kitting, she is heart broken and during this time bids her farewells to her mother whom also dies in that span of time. Hollyfrost finds herself in a mid life crisis but cannot talk to Lostfeather as she is busy helping the clan that she loves so much. Hollyfrost ends up spending more and more of her time alone, Fleetfoot is found to have been unloyal to her with an apprentice, she is mad at him and with Mistwhispers help is able to find her life again. Fleetfoot and her regain their once strong relationship. C ❥elder Ci↛↚Hollyfrost dies earlier as an elder because of green cough, but during her elder times she was often remembered as the grumpy elder who wanted nothing to do with annoying kits. Besides her grand kits. BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=XAF BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Quotes C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci❝ ❞